


Want the World to Know, Got to Let it Show

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Tony, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay Steve, Happy Ending, Loud and Proud, M/M, Mild Angst, Out of the closet, Random & Short, Randomness, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Off, Short One Shot, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Steve is sick of being in the closet and hiding his relationship with Tony.But Tony refuses to come out, no matter the cost.How could this possibly have a happy ending?





	Want the World to Know, Got to Let it Show

“Well why the fuck not Tony?” He asks, hearing his voice break as he does. He was trying to hold back his tears and was failing, brushing them away quickly with a balled up fist.

He hated that he was crying, hated that he could feel his heart breaking, hated that he was fighting with the other man in the first place.

But this had been a long time coming and he couldn’t hold back anymore.

He and Tony had been having the same argument for weeks now, and finally it was finally coming to a head. 

All he wanted in the world was to be out and proud with the man he loved. He was more than ready to come out of the closet, he’d been ready for seventy years and knew it was time. But Tony straight up refused.

He refused to come out, he refused to tell anyone they were together, he refused to even discuss the possibility of it. And it hurt him more than words could say. He hated feeling like a dirty little secret, he hated hiding who he was, he hated that he couldn’t have a life with Tony that he didn’t have to hide.

He hated that they had to have this conversation.

“Why? You’re really asking me why? You know why!” Tony shouted, his voice sounding just as hoarse as his own. He could see the stress of this on Tony’s face, from the bags under his eyes and the stubble on his face. This fight was killing the both of them and they both looked so tired.

“No, I don’t! I understand you’re scared-“ He begins, trying to talk in an even tone, but is cut off by Tony before he can go any further.

“Scared? That doesn’t even begin to cover how I feel. You do realize that I could lose everything? Everything that I’ve spent my entire life working for?” Tony asks, tears welling up in his own eyes.

“So instead you’ll just lose me.” He says in a whisper, realizing its finally come to this. This was really going to be the end of them.

“I can’t come out as bisexual Steve. I can’t.” Tony says, his voice suddenly going steely. His jaw clenched and his fists balled up, all the signs he was closing himself off. He had only seen it a few times before, but it had never been aimed at him. It was what he did when he was hurting so badly, he had no other option except to make himself feel nothing.

“And I can’t live in the closet. Not anymore. I did that once, when the choices were that or getting the shit kicked out of me daily. It felt like I was suffocating Tony. It felt like I was living half of a life, and everything around me was dulled. I can’t do that. And it hurts me so much seeing you do that.” He confesses, letting the tears fall now. Because he knows the pain, the pain that Tony is subjecting himself too, and wishes he could do anything to make it go away.

“Well its really not your choice now, isn’t it?” Tony says coldly. He hates the expression on Tony’s face, so cold and distant, he just wants to wrap his arms around the other man and make it go away.

But he can’t do that. Not anymore.

“No. Its not. But its my choice to decide that I can’t live like that. And I can’t be with someone who makes me.” He utters out, feeling like he’s choking on the words. He feels like his world is falling apart and he can’t do anything to stop it.

“Then I guess this is the end.” Tony says, his tone flat and dead. These are the words he’s been dreading for far too long and now he’s finally hearing them.

“I guess it is.” He walks towards the door and tries to focus on making it out of the room before he breaks down completely.

“Steve…” Tony whispers, causing him to turn and look at the other man, “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t. I love you too much for that.” He says, looking back at the other man with tears in his eyes. Tony looks like he’s about to say something else and he has to leave before he’s tempted to stay.

He thought he had felt pain before, losing Peggy, losing Bucky, losing everyone from his old life.

But losing Tony and the life he had imagined for them was worse than anything he had ever felt. 

 

“Thank you all for coming here today.” He says with a rehearsed smile, the trademark Captain America one that makes women swoon and babies smile. He had gone over this carefully with Pepper, who was standing a few feet away with an encouraging smile on her face.

“I’m sure you’re all wondering why I’ve asked you to gather here today, so I won’t keep you in suspense any longer.” He pauses as he takes a deep breath, before finally saying the words he’s been waiting to say for seventy years, “I’m gay.”

There is a brief second where it feels like everything freezes, before suddenly the room explodes in noise and flashes and questions being shouted.

“Alright, alright, one at a time.” He says, as he grins so widely his face practically hurts. He feels the joy explode in his chest as the weight he’s been carrying for way too long is finally lifted.

“Mr.Rogers!” A reporter down in front asks, demanding his attention.

“Yes?” He asks, pointing to her. He sees the journalist settle down as they listen avidly.

“Do you think any of your teammates will have an issue with this?” She asks, practically staring him down.

“I’ve actually talked to them about this privately, and they have all accepted it and expressed their support for me. I am very lucky to be on this wonderful team.” He says with a smile as he recalls everyone’s reactions. They all reassured him they loved and accepted him, and Clint already had a list of potentials dates for him (which he had very politely turned down).

“Well as wonderful as that it, have you thought about how others may feel?” The journalist droned on, probing further.

“I am hoping everyone will be accepting and realize I’m still the same man, just a more out and proud man.” He says, his smile becoming a little less wide. He knew there were going to be some people who weren’t going to be supportive and may have some cruel statements, but he was trying not to linger on that.

“But don’t you understand why the general public might be concerned about having a faggot lead the Avengers?” The journalist asks with a slight sneer.

And just like that, he had a flashback to growing up, getting the shit kicked out of him as some of the neighborhood boys yelled that at him. He wasn’t sure if they were just using whatever hurtful term they could think of or they actually guessed that he was, but it didn’t make a difference when you were bleeding on the concrete.

He feels his mouth go dry as he tries to shake the memories out of his head and coherently answer the question without any swear words involved.

“Excuse me for interrupting, but I’d like to answer that with a big fuck you ma’am.” Tony says as he shoves his way in front of the microphone, looking so upset he can see the veins sticking out on Tony’s neck.

“Excuse me?” The reporter asks aghast, clearly not expecting Iron Man to start swearing at her.

“You heard me. I refuse to let anyone use that language around me, especially towards a member of my team. And my boyfriend.” Tony says, wrapping his arm around Steve’s waist as he does.

He looks at Tony, completely blindsided and just stares at the other man with his mouth slightly open. Tony looks at him and gives him a little shrug, followed by a wink. After he quickly scans the crowd, he leans in and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. Its sweet and chaste and he can hardly believe this is happening.

“And let me just clarify, I’m bi. And if anyone has a problem with mine or my boyfriend’s sexuality, they can answer to the Avengers, because I’m sure they will have a few choice words for you. Now, I think we’re done here.” Tony says as he leads them off the stage, much to the disappointment of the journalists in the room. Tony leads him down a covert hallway that leads to an exit, where they quickly slip into a limo that’s waiting there.

“Well that was…” Steve says with a laugh as they settle into the car.

“Unexpected?” Tony says, sliding closer to him on the seat. He throws his arm around Tony’s shoulder and plants a kiss on his cheek.

“Yeah, and amazing. What made you change your mind?” He asks, holding Tony close to him. He can hardly believe what has happened and feels like he’s living in a dream.

“That asshole of a reporter. The second she said that, I swear I’ve never felt that angry before. And I realized, I really, really love you, but I also had to come out. Not just for me, but for everyone else still in the closet. It wasn’t just about me anymore. Although it did feel really fucking good.” Tony rambles as he snuggles up to Steve, where he can feel his body begin to relax.

“You are ridiculous Tony Stark.” He says as he plants a kiss on his head.

He knows that they have a long road ahead of them and a lot of things they’ll have to overcome together, but he’d face anything to get to be with the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
